Goku has had enough
by KanaJante
Summary: this is about ghetto stuff
1. Goku fucked up

umm this is my first fanfic so no hate plz

ChiChi:GOKU GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR DUMB ASS LAYING TRAINING AND FIGHTING AND YOUR NOT SETTING A GOOD EXAMPLE FOR GOHAN

Goku:But ChiChi If I don't bring gohan the whole world will explode we have to train before the androids get here

ChiChi:I DONT CARE IF THE WORLD EXPLODES GOHAN SHOULD BE A SCHOLAR NOT A THUG AND FIGHTING

Goku:Ok ChiChi im really bout to spirit bomb yo dumb ass bitch you do realize that if we dont train and kill these androids everyone on this useless ass planet will die (inner thoughts: I really wish i hadn't have married this nagging boob sagging ass hoe) so will you

ChiChi: GOKU IMMA BREAK YA GODDAMN NECK IF YOU KEEP THAT BIG BOY TOUGH SHIT

Goku: ok watch yo ass end up in a hospital with missing body parts imma cut ya pussy off put it on a grill then feed it to Icarus you need to stop talking that good shit before you end up on the news

Gohan: MOM PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP MAKE YO ASS CHOKE ON A CANDY CANE

ChiChi: BOTH OF YOU DISRESPECTFUL SHITS BALLS CAN LEAVE THIS HOUSE

Goku: Bitch that is what i been tryna do for these past years why you think i been tryna leave everytime yo ass past out ya bum ass put locks on the damn door and you hid the key i could Kamehameha the door down but i would make to much noise gohan will start crying you will start nagging your gonna call bulma and tell everyone else i left yo bum ass

Goten:yall niggas do realize im the roast grandmaster i could roast every single one of you drunk punk fucks

Krillin:I CAN HEAR YOU HOS FROM A MILE AWAY STFU IMMA FUCK ANDROID 18 AND MAKE HER HAVE MY BABIES AND DIP LEAVING YOU DIRTY ASSES DUMBFOUNDED

Android 17:Listen bastards we were already here destroying shit and you guys are arguing how about we fight instead of talking shit

Goku:Lets play a game the game is piggie piggies shut the fuck up and whoever loses will get roasted

ChiChi:im gonna play for some reason

Gohan:I dont fuck with you niggas but I'll play

Krillin:Yea bitch sign me up

Android 17:You dumb bitches are gonna lose

Piccolo:WHERE THE NAMEK HOS

Goku:idk where you came from but the game is starting in THREE TWO ONE STFU

Broly:IF I COULD I WOULD RIP YOUR BALLS FROM THE BACK OF YOUR NECK

Goku:Ok game the game is over broly loses ITS ROASTING TIME

Goten:BOI BROLY THE BACK OF YO HEAD LOOK LIKE A STEPPED ON SAND CASTLE MOSS SPACE LOGIN BUILT ASS BOI

Goku:MICKEYDEES PLAYPIN LOOKIN ASS NIGGA MOTHERDUCK FACE ASS BOI

Krillin:PALE POLLY POCKET LOOKIN ASS HAMBURGER HEPPER NECK ASS

Gohan:I BET YOU GOT A LONG ASS CRACK I BET WHEN YOU RUN TO TITTIES TOUCH YO BACK GOOFY GOOBER BIG BUILT ASS BOI

Piccolo:SAN ANDREAS CHEAT CODE BUILT ASS XBOX ONE STRONG HEADASS

Android 17:WORN DOWN AIR FORCE 1 SNEAKERS WITH YO DEODORANT STICK BUILT ASS LOOKING LIKE KIM KARDASHIAN SLIM SLICK BUT NO TITTIES LOOKIN ASS NIGGA

Broly:Kakarot just so you know i fucked ChiChi HAHAHAHAHA

all there was left was a big giant ass hole in the house with smoke in and all their was is a white streak in the sky

Goku:ChiChi is this true

Gohan:Man this bitch got a bottle in her hand half drunken and she passed out what you think nigga

Goten:This hoe got drunk when we was roastin

Kami-Sama:Guys please that language is inappropriate

Bulma:You guys were havin fun and roastin without me

Goten:Yea the reason why is because yo ass be goin too far you be makin them cry

Bulma:Idgaf imma call vegeta to tell him to whoop yo monkey ass

Goten:Bitch ya better bring trunks too we are gonna play video games


	2. Drunk Festival?

umm this is my first fanfic so no hate plz

ChiChi:GOKU GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR DUMB ASS LAYING TRAINING AND FIGHTING AND YOUR NOT SETTING A GOOD EXAMPLE FOR GOHAN

Goku:But ChiChi If I don't bring gohan the whole world will explode we have to train before the androids get here

ChiChi:I DONT CARE IF THE WORLD EXPLODES GOHAN SHOULD BE A SCHOLAR NOT A THUG AND FIGHTING

Goku:Ok ChiChi im really bout to spirit bomb yo dumb ass bitch you do realize that if we dont train and kill these androids everyone on this useless ass planet will die (inner thoughts: I really wish i hadn't have married this nagging boob sagging ass hoe) so will you

ChiChi: GOKU IMMA BREAK YA GODDAMN NECK IF YOU KEEP THAT BIG BOY TOUGH SHIT

Goku: ok watch yo ass end up in a hospital with missing body parts imma cut ya pussy off put it on a grill then feed it to Icarus you need to stop talking that good shit before you end up on the news

Gohan: MOM PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP MAKE YO ASS CHOKE ON A CANDY CANE

ChiChi: BOTH OF YOU DISRESPECTFUL SHITS BALLS CAN LEAVE THIS HOUSE

Goku: Bitch that is what i been tryna do for these past years why you think i been tryna leave everytime yo ass past out ya bum ass put locks on the damn door and you hid the key i could Kamehameha the door down but i would make to much noise gohan will start crying you will start nagging your gonna call bulma and tell everyone else i left yo bum ass

Goten:yall niggas do realize im the roast grandmaster i could roast every single one of you drunk punk fucks

Krillin:I CAN HEAR YOU HOS FROM A MILE AWAY STFU IMMA FUCK ANDROID 18 AND MAKE HER HAVE MY BABIES AND DIP LEAVING YOU DIRTY ASSES DUMBFOUNDED

Android 17:Listen bastards we were already here destroying shit and you guys are arguing how about we fight instead of talking shit

Goku:Lets play a game the game is piggie piggies shut the fuck up and whoever loses will get roasted

ChiChi:im gonna play for some reason

Gohan:I dont fuck with you niggas but I'll play

Krillin:Yea bitch sign me up

Android 17:You dumb bitches are gonna lose

Piccolo:WHERE THE NAMEK HOS

Goku:idk where you came from but the game is starting in THREE TWO ONE STFU

Broly:IF I COULD I WOULD RIP YOUR BALLS FROM THE BACK OF YOUR NECK

Goku:Ok game the game is over broly loses ITS ROASTING TIME

Goten:BOI BROLY THE BACK OF YO HEAD LOOK LIKE A STEPPED ON SAND CASTLE MOSS SPACE LOGIN BUILT ASS BOI

Goku:MICKEYDEES PLAYPIN LOOKIN ASS NIGGA MOTHERDUCK FACE ASS BOI

Krillin:PALE POLLY POCKET LOOKIN ASS HAMBURGER HEPPER NECK ASS

Gohan:I BET YOU GOT A LONG ASS CRACK I BET WHEN YOU RUN TO TITTIES TOUCH YO BACK GOOFY GOOBER BIG BUILT ASS BOI

Piccolo:SAN ANDREAS CHEAT CODE BUILT ASS XBOX ONE STRONG HEADASS

Android 17:WORN DOWN AIR FORCE 1 SNEAKERS WITH YO DEODORANT STICK BUILT ASS LOOKING LIKE KIM KARDASHIAN SLIM SLICK BUT NO TITTIES LOOKIN ASS NIGGA

Broly:Kakarot just so you know i fucked ChiChi HAHAHAHAHA

all there was left was a big giant ass hole in the house with smoke in and all their was is a white streak in the sky

Goku:ChiChi is this true

Gohan:Man this bitch got a bottle in her hand half drunken and she passed out what you think nigga

Goten:This hoe got drunk when we was roastin

Kami-Sama:Guys please that language is inappropriate

Bulma:You guys were havin fun and roastin without me

Goten:Yea the reason why is because yo ass be goin too far you be makin them cry

Bulma:Idgaf imma call vegeta to tell him to whoop yo monkey ass

Goten:Bitch ya better bring trunks too we are gonna play video games


End file.
